


Classroom fun

by Fjodor



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 11:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19272055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fjodor/pseuds/Fjodor
Summary: Look on the tin it's what's inside.





	Classroom fun

She had been looking at her hands for a while now, every lesson she had seen them. It had started out innocently seeing her write something down trying to read it before she settled to the side. She would focus under her hands then seeing the chalk, after a while he looked at the back of her hands till she focused on the fingers.

Fingers that had stuck in her mind, she hadn't realised it yet what she wanted them to do at the time but now she was sure. She wanted them to touch, to caress, to cup and to enter her.

Staying till everyone had left she kept sitting at her desk. Miss Wardwell hadn't noticed yet looking down at her own desk. Sliding her hand down her skirt she looked up making sure that she wouldn't get caught—at least not now.

She had reasoned that if she was caught in the middle of the act, getting thrown out would be rude. Slipping her hand underneath the elastic waist she could slide her fingers over her own panties.

As she took in a sharp breath she held still, miss Wardwell had moved her head a fraction. She wondered if anyone had been caught like her before, hand down there not yet doing anything wrong yet.

She closed her eyes, she was practically invisible where she was sitting, the back of the classroom was just shadows from the font, she had seen it time and time again, people sitting there and becoming part of the darkness.

Feeling brave she tugged get underwear tot the side, her hairy cunt was not visible between her legs. If anyone would look het way they'd be privy to her touching herself.

She could feel that the anticipation had made her wet, inserting one finger with ease she moaned. It wasn't loud enough to draw attention but it filled her perception for a moment.

Opening her eyes wide she saw her teacher still sitting at her desk, undisturbed working through the papers that had been handed in earlier.

Closing her eyes again she inserted a second finger before she filled herself with them. First going slowly making sure that she could keep it discreet. Her breathing deeper and her hearing went dull while she was doing her best to ride her own fingers.

No longer caring about who might be in the room or getting caught she moaned loudly when she came. Letting out a primal roar as she came down from it.

As she came back to it someone had walked over, miss Wardwell as come to her desk.

"Are you enjoying yourself miss Spellman?"

She didn't have an answer of that, her wrist was still disappearing underneath her skirt as she tried to talk, sitting so it wasn't obvious where her hand was placed.

"If you are going to get yourself of in my class," she paused taking a hold of her wrist, pulling it up and out of her skirt, "I'd expect you to share," she said before taking the two fingers that were still covered in her juices and sucked on then. Making sure they are clean as she licked then in her mouth.

Her mind had gone blank when she felt the sucking on her fingers. Her cunt had become flooded again and  she would be sure that she has ruined his pair of panties. Moaning agian Sabrina clenched her tights, trying to put some pressure on her core so it would iliviate itself.

"Spread them," it was an order. She could hear it and as she came back to it she could see miss Wardwell sitting on her knees with her hand on hers.

"Spread them for me," she said again.

She did as was asked of her. Moving her knees to the side she felt herself exspose herself. She didn't mind it though, it was a dream come true, in more ways that one.

Miss Wardwell leaned in, settling between her thighs she could feel her move her underwear to the side some more. She wanted to look and see what she was doing when her tongue licked over her clit. It was a short contact but it was there. She shivered at that moment.

Taking that as a good sign miss Wardwell took a finger and started rubbing small circles around her clit. It was nearby but not enough to get off from. Wimpering she wondered if begging would help her here.

She didn't have to, miss Wardwell had stated to eat her out, using her tongue to prod in deeper and was holding on to her legs like iron vieces.

It felt like nothing else, the heat the she had felt before had spread all throughout her lower region. She was now moaning like she was a record. It hitched up higher and higher as she came for the second time in a few times.

From between her legs she could feel miss Wardwell kick up the juices that her cunt had flowed out. She was seemingly happy cleaning up shop down here.

After a bit she stood back to her feet, licking her lips in the process, "you have a nice taste," was all she said before returning around.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any thoughts about this, please let me know in the comments.  
> Or like anything just let me know there


End file.
